1. Technical Field
This application relates to a tool holder, drill holder, reamer holder, and milling cutter holder.
2. Background Information
The tool holder serves for holding a tool accurately and reliably with as little expenditure as possible. The tool can be, for example, a drill, a milling cutter or a reamer. To fasten the tool on the tool holder, it is placed in the receptacle of the tool holder. Then, the clamping screw is tightened, so that the tool is firmly mounted on the tool holder by means of the clamping screw. The clamping tool for tightening the clamping screw can be, for example, a hexagon wrench or a screw driver.
In the known tool holders, the access opening lies on the longitudinal axis of the clamping screw. Clamping is effected either from the back of the tool holder, i.e. through the shank of the tool holder, or from the front. If the clamping screw is tightened and released from the back, the tool holder will have to be removed from the machine tool whenever the tool shall be exchanged. If the clamping screw is tightened and released from the front, the tool will have to be provided with an access opening extending through its center. In some cases, this is technically impossible. Furthermore, the actuation of the clamping screw from the front will be particularly impractical if the tool consists of several subassemblies placed on top of each other. To remove the entire tool from the tool holder, the tool will have to be taken apart into its subassemblies to release the lowermost clamping screw.